1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a connector; more particularly, to a communication connector and a transmission module thereof for transmitting high frequency signal.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional communication connector includes a transmission module having several signal terminals and a grounding terminal, and the signal terminals and the grounding terminal are installed on a sheet-like insulating body. Specifically, a portion of the grounding terminal, which is disposed on the insulating body, has a substantially complete sheet construction (e.g., a rectangular sheet approximately conformed to the insulating body) for covering a portion of each signal terminal, which is embedded in the insulating body.
However, today's communication connector manufacturer has unconsciously limited to the structural framework of the conventional communication connector in the development process, thereby potentially affecting the progress of communication connector.
To achieve the abovementioned improvement, the inventors strive via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can provide additional improvement as mentioned above.